Dreams Come True
by Yasashiko-chan
Summary: Ele é um pobre servo que trabalha nas terras do rei, sonhando com uma vida melhor no palácio. Ela é uma princesa, que ama, acima de tudo, a simplicidade da vida e sonha em ser livre. Primeiro fic em parceria entre Yoruki Mizunotsuki e Nina-KinomotoLi.
1. Capítulo Um

**DISCLAIMER**- Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens não nos pertencem...

**Dreams Come True**  
Capítulo Um

O reino de Tomoeda não era muito grande, mas era próspero. Possuía grandes campos e uma sortida plantação. Por ser cercada de bosques, tinha parte da segurança do povoado garantida. No centro, erguia-se, majestoso, o castelo com suas paredes de pedra, as janelas pequenas e torres de vigília. A maioria das casas do vilarejo não ficava afastada do palácio, de forma a serem acolhidas por sua sombra fresca durante a maior parte do dia.

No horizonte, o sol mais uma vez se retirava avisando a todos que mais um dia de trabalho chegava ao fim e permitindo-lhes que se retirassem a caminho de suas casas.

Andando entre os muitos servos, um rapaz caminhava sem chamar atenção alguma sobre si. Com seus 20 anos, os olhos chocolate e os cabelos castanhos em desalinho, o corpo moldado por anos de árduo trabalho no arado e a pele dourada, como era comum apenas na classe servil.

Enquanto voltava para sua casa ele observava algumas das janelas e as torres do castelo se acendendo, como aconteciam todos os dias, com a aproximação da noite.

Finalmente chegou a sua casa e a encontrou vazia, como acontecia há muito tempo. Acendeu uma vela e a deixou sobre a mesa de madeira bruta da cozinha. Preparou para si um banho e se deixou relaxar na água fresca, enquanto observava, através da janela, o palácio e sonhava com uma vida melhor do que aquela que vivia.

  
  


De uma janela, uma jovem observava a movimentação dos aldeões enquanto voltavam para casa sob o crepúsculo. Podia ouvir risadas e o cantarolar de belas canções. Sorria sonhadora, imaginando a vida fora daquela gaiola dourada onde era prisioneira. Estava cansada de sua vida, queria poder sair dali e ser livre.

Era uma bela garota entrando na fase adulta, mas sem perder o jeito de criança, tinha um rosto de anjo que se ajustava perfeitamente com seus olhos verdes que brilhavam como pedras preciosas, os cabelos eram longos e de uma cor mel fora do comum. Achava tudo aquilo tão maravilhoso e diferente do que vivia, olhava para a alegria das humildes pessoas e sonhava em ter uma vida melhor.

"Senhorita Sakura." - a criada chamou respeitosamente tirando a bela jovem de seus pensamentos.

"Sim?" - virou-se sorrindo para a mulher que a observava.

"O jantar já está servido. Seus pais a aguardam!".

"Muito obrigada! Diga-lhes que já estou indo, por favor." - ela respondeu sorrindo meigamente.

"Sim, senhorita!" - a criada falou fazendo uma reverência e logo se retirou.

  
  


Após lavar o rosto e arrumar os cabelos ela foi até a sala de jantar e pôde ver que seu pai e sua querida mãe se encontravam muito felizes, mais felizes que o normal… Logo se sentou e sorriu curiosamente para eles.

"Posso saber o motivo para esses sorrisos que tens em vossos rostos?" - perguntou sorrindo.

"Já estás uma moça, minha querida… Tão bonita e cheia de vida, deves ter tantos sonhos…" - o Rei Fujitaka disse calmamente, deixando a jovem pensativa.

"Sim, papai, muitos sonhos!" - falou e logo em seguida pensou. - 'Inclusive o de mudar o rumo de minha vida.'

"Lembra-te do teu primo Eriol? Aquele que estava sempre fazendo brincadeiras?" - Nadeshiko perguntou sorrindo.

"Vagamente!" - respondeu. - "Por que perguntas?".

"Ele e teus tios virão passar uma temporada conosco e eu e tua mãe estávamos pensando em como seria bom se uníssemos ainda mais as famílias…" - ele disse sorridente.

"Não entendo." - disse, mas na verdade ela compreendeu muito bem onde seus pais estavam querendo chegar, nessas horas, no entanto, a melhor coisa era se fazer de boba.

"Estás quase adulta e acredito que queiras ter tua própria família, é melhor que se tenha alguém de confiança para tal, não achas?" - agora Nadeshiko falava de forma delicada.

"Minha mãe, estás querendo me dizer que Eriol vem para cá para... para tornar-se meu noivo?" - ela perguntou indignada. O rei balançou positivamente a cabeça.

"Não seria maravilhoso?" - perguntou Nadeshiko, juntando as mãos de forma exultante.

"Desculpe-me, mamãe, mas não. Não seria!" - disse levantando-se. - "Eu nem me lembro de como ele é, além do que ele é meu primo…" - respondeu mostrando o tamanho de sua indignação à mãe.

"Casamentos entre primos sempre dão certo…" - Fujitaka respondeu calmamente.

"Mas não fazem parte de meus sonhos… Se me dão licença eu vou para o meu quarto!" - falou saindo e batendo o pé.

Nunca imaginara que seus pais seriam capazes de fazer uma coisa dessas, estavam lhe escolhendo um noivo simplesmente porque seria bom para a família, sem considerar seus sentimentos, é lógico que sonhava em se casar desde menina, mas era ela quem sempre escolhia seu marido nesses sonhos. Estaria disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para ir contra os pais, pois se sentia como uma mercadoria. Logo chegou ao quarto e sentou-se de frente para a janela, mais uma vez, pôs-se a olhar as pequenas casas escutando uma canção, pareciam que estavam fazendo uma festa. Aquelas pessoas é que eram felizes, não se importavam com dinheiro ou com o que os outros pensariam de si… Podiam ter uma vida dura, mas ela tinha plena convicção de que era melhor do que a qual levava.

Voltou seu olhar para a lua que brilhava imponente no céu sentindo uma leve brisa balançar seus cabelos. O que não daria para se deixar carregar pelo vento para bem longe dali?… Fechou os olhos e sentiu-se invadida por uma grande tranqüilidade. Os sons alegres que tomavam conta do ambiente foram substituídos por uma bela, porém melancólica melodia. O som suave daquela flauta encheu o coração da princesa de um calor, um sentimento morno. Era sempre assim que ela se sentia quando ouvia aquela música. Vozes se elevaram naquele cântico, mas, para os ouvidos da jovem que se encontrava na janela, nada parecia existir além do suave sopro da flauta. Sentiu seu corpo ficar leve e flutuar, parecia que conseguiria tocar as nuvens, alcançar as estrelas. Sua mente vagava livre, voava por sobre os bosques, atravessava campos e montanhas, alcançava os mares… as coisas pareciam ser tão melhores.

  
  


Abriu os olhos lentamente, havia adormecido apoiada na janela, novamente. O silêncio agora era absoluto em todo o reino e a lua encontrava-se baixa, o que indicava que a noite estava prestes a terminar. A princesa suspirou sonhadora, imaginando quem seria o ser misterioso que tocava aquele instrumento e a embalava em um sono profundo todas as noites. Deveria ser alguém muito especial para conseguir tirar da flauta aquele som quase celestial.

'Talvez um príncipe escondido entre o povo apenas esperando que alguma princesa o encontre…' - pensou abrindo um sorriso pelo pensamento que lhe ocorreu. Olhou para a cidade por meio da janela, depois encarou o interior do próprio quarto de forma pensativa. - "Está esperando que o encontre?" - repetiu baixinho mordendo o lábio inferior com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Tomou uma resolução, foi até a porta de seu quarto e a trancou, teria pouco tempo para agir. Abriu seu guarda-roupa e pegou o vestido mais simples que possuía. Com algum esforço, arrancou o babado que havia no decote, rasgando depois as mangas compridas. Vestiu-o e fitou-se no espelho. Quem sabe se tivesse mais tempo poderia fazer algo melhor, mas estava bom daquele jeito. Selecionou uma capa escura com capuz e a colocou por sobre o vestido. Estava pronta, agora só o que faltava era arrumar um jeito de sair sem ser percebida.

Olhou novamente pela janela. O sol já pintava, no leste, as primeiras cores da alvorada, mas ainda estava bastante escuro. Olhou para a parede abaixo de sua janela e para a planta que a ela se prendia. Inclinou o corpo, um pouco receosa, e sentou-se com as pernas para fora, virou-se e começou a descer devagar, tentando não fazer barulho. Tinha impressão de que, a qualquer momento, aquele vegetal se soltaria derrubando-a, mas por sorte isso não ocorreu. Alcançou o chão e se esgueirou pelo quintal até uma árvore que ficava próxima ao muro. Seu pai estava reclamando há alguns dias a respeito dela pelo fato dos galhos estarem encostando-se ao muro, por sorte não a podaram, ainda. Subiu nela com um pouco de dificuldade. Os sapatos que usava estavam escorregando.

"Droga!" - resmungou, tirando-os e os guardando numa bolsa improvisada que fez com a capa, amarrando-a. Chegando na altura dos muros, arrastou-se sobre o galho até a ponta, espiando para ver se alguém passava pelo caminho, tudo estava deserto. Em um rápido salto, caiu do lado de fora, balançando o galho sobre o qual estava. Olhou para cima pestanejando, mas agora já não importava. Estava do lado de fora. Iria em busca da sua felicidade, começando por encontrar seu flautista misterioso.

  
  


_Continua…_

**********************

**N/A-**

**Yoruki:** Oi, pessoal!... Olha eu aqui com uma nova parceria e uma nova fic... Hehehe... é o que acontece por ficar se metendo nas histórias dos outros... *sem graça*...

**Nina:** Oi pessoinhas! Não, não... Vou deixar claro que a Yoru não se meteu, ela foi me dando idéias e eu a chamei para fazer essa fic comigo e eu tenho que falar que a maioria das ideias foram dela *sorrindo sem graça*

**Yoruki:** Ora, eu só me empolguei com o que você disse que queria fazer... hehehe... minha cabeça é uma caixa de idéias... algumas sem pé nem cabeça, mas não deixam de ser idéias...

**Nina**: Isso é normal. Mas acho que essa ideias tiveram fundamentos *fazendo cara de Kero* E ainda bem que deu essa fic que eu espero muito que as pessoas gostem, porque minha cabecinha queimou para ter idéias e tentar escrever um pouco melhor *sem graça*

**Yoruki:** Bem, apesar do personagens estarem um pouco 'fora do quadro' (o Li, por exemplo, não vai ter nada daquele todo poderoso guerreiro chinês, mas isso não significa que ele não esteja tudo de bom...) e da complicação que é escrever tomando cuidado para manter os diálogos em segunda pessoa... acho que estamos indo bem...

**Nina:** E também a Sakura não estar mais aquela menininha ingênua e que abaixa a cabeça para quase tudo... Ela está mais forte e decidida, não se importa para a opinião dos outros e quer correr atrás de seu sonhos... Também deu um pouquinho de trabalho esse negócio de descrever tudo direitinho...

**Yoruki:** Hehe... Para evitar qualquer pergunta futura com relação ao título, acho melhor esclarescermos desde já o porque dele estar em Inglês e não em português. Bem,... é que a música que escutamos para criar a cena do flautista tinha esse título e achamos bom manter assim...

**Nina:** Agora eu vou agradecer as pessoinhas que me ajudaram, hihihih! A minha prima Andressa que com certeza nao vai ler, mas me deu muita força quando eu tive essa ideia, a Yoruki por ter me apoiado e ter se juntado a mim, a Rô por ter sempre a paciencia de nos ajudar e a todas as pessoas que vão ler essa fic...Beijos.

**Yoruki:** Eu agradeço a Nina, por aceitar minha ajuda e idéias que acabaram resultando nessa fic, a minha mamãe Miaka, que está sempre me apoiando e a Rô que, revisou esse capítulo... Valeu amiga, pela sua paciência e por suportar o incômodo...

**Nina:** Agora nós vamos indo, né Yoru? Ah não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, isso é muito importante... Queremos saber a opinião de vocês, viu?

**Yoruki:** É isso mesmo pessoal... Façam duas escritoras felizes, deixem seus reviews... e acompanhem o próximo capítulo... Beijos.

  


**Yasashiko-chan.**


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Dreams Come True**  
Capítulo Dois

Começou a caminhar para longe do palácio o mais rápido que podia. Tinha que encontrar um lugar onde pudesse ficar e se esconder. Seu coração batia acelerado e quando estava quase alcançando a rua principal, perdendo assim o muro do palácio de vista, ouviu algo que a fez paralisar, voltando-se para trás.

"Hei, tu com a capa. Pares onde estás!" – falou a voz autoritária que ela sabia pertencer ao capitão da guarda do palácio. Ele era um homem forte e alto. Andava mancando por causa de um ferimento que recebera na perna em uma guerra quando ainda era soldado. Tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Usava uma capa vermelha e a armadura com o brasão de Tomoeda no peito: uma bela árvore rodeada por cravos silvestres e flores de cerejeira entrelaçadas, tendo na base duas espadas cruzadas e um livro. Era seguido por dois soldados mais novos, usando cotas de malha e capacetes.

"Não te aproximes, Anzen! Deixa-me em paz…" – ela ordenou pondo-se a correr em seguida. O homem arregalou os olhos, assustado ao ouvi-la falar, e vacilou por um instante.

'Não pode ser…' – pensou desesperando-se e balançando a cabeça. Virou-se para os dois soldados que estavam atrás de si. – "O que estão esperando?… Sigam-na e tragam a princesa de volta!" – gritou andando o mais rápido que podia.

  
  


A porta foi aberta, dando passagem a um jovem com os cabelos castanhos bastante bagunçados e uma bela mulher de cabelos caramelo e olhos esverdeados.

"Devo tomar meu caminho, mana. Ainda tenho que passar em casa, antes de começar o trabalho…" – ele disse recebendo um sorriso.

"Está certo. Tenhas um bom dia hoje!" – ela desejou, beijando-lhe a bochecha.

"Fuutie…" – ele murmurou incomodado, ficando vermelho e fazendo-a rir. Virou-se para ir embora, quando ouviu alguém o chamar.

"Tio Shaoran, espere!" – a voz pediu apressada.

"O que foi que houve, Meiling?" – perguntou ele, voltando-se para fitar a sobrinha que trazia uma caixinha comprida nas mãos.

"O senhor ia esquecer sua flauta, tio!" – ela disse entregando o estojo do instrumento a ele.

"Obrigado, meu bem!" – abaixou-se e beijou a testa dela. – "Agora, eu vou!" – sorriu, guardando o estojo dentro da blusa. Colocou-se a caminhar pela rua estreita. Passou por algumas ruelas até chegar à via principal da cidade. Assim que entrou nela, viu uma mulher vestida de forma estranha vir correndo na sua direção, com dois soldados um pouco atrás. Deu um passo para trás, voltando para o caminho pelo qual havia vindo e esperou que ela passasse por ali. Pegou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a soltar uma exclamação de surpresa e a puxou correndo pelo labirinto da cidade.

Sakura não entendia o que estava acontecendo ou quem era aquele rapaz que a estava puxando, mas não via mais os soldados que estavam atrás dela, então deixou que ele a continuasse guiando.

Shaoran entrou em um beco e escondeu-se atrás de algumas caixas que estavam ali. Viu que a garota continuava em pé, estática, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Agarrou-a pela cintura e tampou a boca evitando que ela gritasse pelo susto e acabasse denunciando sua posição. Foi o tempo exato de se esconderem e os soldados passaram correndo pela frente do beco.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio apenas escutando a respiração ofegante um do outro. Shaoran pensou que deveria ter enlouquecido ao ajudar alguém que estava fugindo dos guardas do palácio. Observou a figura da moça sentada no chão de cabeça baixa, com aquele capuz não conseguia enxergar seu rosto.

"Por que aqueles soldados estavam atrás de ti?" – ele perguntou em voz baixa. Ela ergueu a cabeça e tirou a touca, balançando levemente os cabelos. Tal ação o deixou maravilhado com a beleza da moça misteriosa.

"Eu roubei algumas frutas, cheguei de muito longe e estava com muita fome." – ela respondeu envergonhada e pedindo a Deus que ele acreditasse.

"De onde vens?" – ele inquiriu se abaixando um pouco.

"Venho de longe e… e não creio que isso te diga respeito." – ela respondeu tentando fugir daquele assunto.

"Desculpe-me... Sou Li Shaoran e você?" – ele falou educadamente, após receber a resposta atravessada da mulher.

"Eu sou... – ela parou para pensar rápido em um nome. – Sou Ohana Hanako" – disse lembrando-se do nome da boa senhora que cuidara dela quando era criança, mas que infelizmente falecera.

"Bom, senhorita Ohana, eu já vou indo! Tenho muito trabalho a fazer, espero que sigas em frente e sem te meteres em problemas…" – ele falou já saindo do local.

"Espera, Li! Tu és um aldeão?" – ela perguntou se levantando e andando atrás dele.

"Sou, sim." – ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Eu poderia ir contigo? Preciso de trabalho e gostei do vilarejo." – ela perguntou, pondo-se a frente do rapaz.

"Eu não sei. – ele relutou um pouco, mas ao ver aquelas esmeraldas olhando-o tão meigamente resolveu ceder. – Está bem, faremos uma experiência e eu ando precisando de ajuda mesmo…".

"Fico muito agradecida e garanto que não te arrependerás..." – ela disse, alegre. – "Não sei muita coisa, mas estou disposta a aprender…" – adicionou sorrindo. - "Farei o possível para te ajudar!"

"Mas, já que vais comigo, tires esta capa…" – aconselhou vendo-a ficar confusa. – "Não achas que será estranho se a virem usando uma capa de chuva numa manhã em que o sol brilha no céu?" – perguntou vendo-a confirmar enquanto tirava a manta.

O vestido que ela usava tinha uma bela tonalidade verde. Estava um pouco rasgado, mas a malha parecia nova. Ela segurou a capa na mão, dobrando-a o máximo que pôde e olhou para o rapaz, que parecia analisá-la. Sentiu-se tensa por um instante, o que ele estaria pensando? Será que a reconhecera?

"Teu vestido precisa de alguns ajustes…" – ele disse apontando para a altura do ombro onde o tecido estava abrindo. – "Acho que minha irmã poderá arrumar isso para ti mais tarde, agora vamos que eu preciso trabalhar…" – fez um sinal para que ela o seguisse. Ela suspirou aliviada e apressou o passo para manter-se o mais perto possível dele. Olhava desconfiada para os lados. E se os guardas aparecessem?… Conforme caminhava sua aflição foi passando e, olhando para o jovem gentil que a ajudava, ela pôs-se a pensar em uma canção…

  


_"We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you…"._

  


"Como tu permitiste que isto acontecesse?" – o rei perguntou, batendo a mão na mesa.

"Desculpe-me majestade, mas ela sumiu e creio que alguém a tenha ajudado." – Anzen respondeu, ainda curvado diante da raiva do rei.

"Quem poderia ajudá-la? Tens alguma pista?" – Fujitaka perguntou tentando se controlar.

"Achamos isto enquanto a perseguíamos, majestade." – Anzen entregou-lhe um estojo de veludo preto.

"Uma flauta... Não vejo no que isso possa nos ajudar." – Fujitaka falou observando o instrumento leve e de uma beleza rara.

"A quem quer que pertença este instrumento, deve ter visto a princesa passar. Talvez até mesmo a tenha ajudado na fuga…" – explicou vendo o rei levantar-se. – "Mas não te preocupes, majestade, faremos de tudo para achar o dono desse instrumento e a princesa…" – Anzen falou com uma raiva mal controlada na voz.

"E o que estás esperando, então, capitão? Saias imediatamente e trates de cumprir com o teu dever desta vez…" – Fujitaka falou curto e grosso, vendo o homem sair apressado da sala em seguida.

  
  


**Continua…**

******************

N/A – **Foi utilizado um trecho da música At the beginning, que é intrepetrada por Donna Lewis e Richard Marx nos créditos finais do desenho da Anastacia, da FOX**

**Nina:** Oi pessoal! *música de suspense * E agora? O que acontecerá? Ela conseguiu fugir e conheceu o Shaoran. Mas não será tão fácil assim, o capitão vai procurá-la? *música mais alta* E agora Yoru? O que vai acontecer?

**Yoruki:** *não ouvindo nada por causa da altura em que está a música* ...O que está acontecendo aqui?... Alguém pode me dizer da onde é que está vindo essa musiquinha??... *olhando para todos os lados a procura de um aparelho de som*...

**Nina:** Fui eu *meio envergonhada e abaixando o som* É que eu queria deixar um ar de suspense no ar...Porque a Sakura fugiu e tudo o mais e não se sabe o que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo, já que estão atrás dela.

**Yoruki:** Ah, sim!!... Bem,... o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo é... *passa um trem aqui por perto, um jato liga as turbinas e um caminhão de som está passando pela rua*... E é basicamente isso!... *olhando para todo mundo que está sem entender nada*...

**Nina:** Não entenderam? Então deixa para lá, no próximo capitulo vocês entendem direitinho. As coisas vão acontecendo naturalmente, como * passa um trio elétrico na maior altura falando que o carnaval está chegando* não é mesmo? Agora outras coisas eu não posso falar não, já falei demais e a Yoru pode acabar me dando uma bronca.

**Yoruki:** Vamos parar com a palhaçada e agradecer ao pessoal que deixou review no primeiro capítulo...

**Nina:** Vamos...Não vou dizer o nome de todos e agradecer porque iria ficar muita coisa, mas eu fico imensamente feliz que vocês tenham gostado da fic e peço que continuem deixando reviews porque é muito importante. Muito obrigada mesmo gente, vocês são muito legais.

**Yoruki:** Eu agradeço de coração a todas as pessoas que leram o capítulo anterior. E também quero dizer, a quem estava reclamando sobre o tamanho do capítulo, que eles vão se tornar maiores, pelo menos um pouquinho maiores, então não fiquem tristes, ok?^_~

**Nina:** Isso mesmo. Beijos pessoal e até domigo.*acenanado*

**Yoruki:** Beijos e uma boa semana para todos!...

  
  


**Yasashiko-chan.**


	3. Capítulo Três

**

Dreams Come True

**  
Capítulo Três

  
  


Os olhos verdes brilhavam de contentamento ao ver o constante fluxo de pessoas.

"Não te afastes, Hanako!" – a mulher de cabelos castanho-claros e olhos caramelo pediu, sorrindo diante do encantamento da jovem que a acompanhava.

"Não irei!" – afirmou seguindo-a, enquanto admirava tudo ao seu redor.

"Diga-me, Hanako, não ias à feira em tua antiga vila?" – perguntou.

"Sim, mas não havia tanta gente, Sra. Fenmei!" – respondeu.

Fenmei arqueou as sobrancelhas, pensativa.

"Devia ser mesmo um vilarejo muito pequeno…" – comentou.

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça. Durante a última semana tivera tempo para pensar no que dizer quando lhe perguntassem de onde viera. Não se sentia bem em mentir para Li e suas irmãs, por isso evitava ao máximo falar de sua vida antes de encontrá-los, mas em certas ocasiões era inevitável tocar no assunto.

Estava sendo um árduo trabalho viver fora dos muros do palácio, mas ela estava adorando toda aquela nova experiência. Aprendera a costurar, a cozinhar, a plantar, colher e cuidar de uma casa, mas o melhor era poder sentir-se, pela primeira vez, viva.

Todos os dias acordava cedo, antes mesmo do sol nascer, e ajudava Fuutie a preparar o desjejum, então, saía com a refeição pronta em direção à casa de Shaoran, onde comiam antes dele ir trabalhar nas plantações de Tomoeda, ou em sua própria, nos dois dias que tinha de 'descanso'. Geralmente, passava os dias dividida entre: cuidar da casa onde o rapaz morava sozinho e tomar conta da horta que ele tinha em seu quintal até que ele retornasse. Enquanto ele se lavava, ela preparava o jantar e após terem se alimentado, ficavam conversando até a hora em que Shaoran a acompanhava para retornar à casa de Fuutie. Aquele dia, Fenmei, foi buscá-la para comprar algumas coisas que necessitavam. 

Havia apenas uma coisa que a deixava inquieta em sua nova rotina. Nunca mais ouvira o som misterioso e aconchegante da flauta que, todas as noites, ecoava pela cidade até chegar em seus ouvidos dentro da prisão de ouro e seda em que vivia. Suspirou pesadamente.

"Algo te aflige, não é?" – Fenmei perguntou ao reparar o súbito desânimo dela. – "Não queres conversar?".

"Não te preocupes, por favor! Não é importante." – falou sorrindo, recebendo assentimento.

"Finalmente, chegastes!" – Fuutie exclamou vendo-as se aproximarem enquanto mantinha uma das mãos de Meiling segura. A menina tinha cinco anos, olhos castanho-avermelhados e os cabelos negros presos em odangos com as pontas presas. Soltou a mão da mãe e correu até Sakura que sorriu ao pegá-la no colo.

"Tia Hanako, eu vi um príncipe hoje!" – ela disse deixando Sakura assustada. Olhou para Fuutie que sorriu.

"Passou uma caravana com alguns parentes da família real seguindo para o palácio ainda há pouco…" – explicou. – "Parece-me que essa visita tem relação com o casamento da princesa…" – comentou.

"Eriol…" – murmurou preocupada, atraindo os olhares das duas mulheres.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, tia Hanako?" – Meiling perguntou passando a mãozinha sobre o rosto de Sakura.

"Nada. Não te preocupes, criança!" – sorriu colocando-a no chão. – "Diga-me, Meiling, o príncipe que viste era bonito?" – perguntou fazendo-a corar e abaixar a cabeça. Fuutie e Fenmei riram da reação dela e puseram-se a caminhar pedindo que as duas não ficassem para trás. Sakura as seguia, levando Meiling pela mão quando sentiu seu vestido ser puxado e encontrou dois olhos de rubi a encarando de forma constrangida.

"Sabe, tia Hanako, o príncipe que vi era, sim, muito bonito!" – falou balançando um dos pés sobre o calcanhar. – "Mas acho que o tio Shaoran é bem mais…" – cochichou ficando vermelha e fazendo a princesa também corar.

  
  


Logo que o dia estava se retirando para dar passagem à noite, Shaoran estava chegando em casa. Cansado, mas extremamente feliz, fazia tempo que não sorria tanto, aquela misteriosa mulher, que parecia mais uma garotinha de 15 anos estava lhe fazendo muito feliz... Era distraída e atrapalhada, mas tinha um bondoso coração e fazia de tudo para lhe agradar. Enquanto enchia a bacia para tomar banho, lembrou-se do primeiro dia que chegou em casa e ela estava ali catando cacos de barro, após ter quebrado um copo e um prato em um tombo que havia tomado. – "Como é distraída…" – pensou risonho. Logo que acabou de se lavar e trocar de roupa, lembrou-se que iria jantar na casa de Fuutie, saiu de casa e se pôs a caminho da casinha da irmã.

"Tio Shaoran!" – ele escutou o grito e logo se preparou para pegar a frágil menininha nos braços.

"Como vais Meiling?" – ele perguntou entrando em casa.

"Eu estou bem... Só estava com saudades." – ela disse abraçando o pescoço do homem.

"Olá, Shaoran." – Sakura o cumprimentou feliz.

"Olá, Hanako... Como estás?" – ele disse feliz em ver a bela 'garota'.

"Estou muito bem, e tu?"

"Bem." – disse por fim trocando um olhar acompanhado de um lindo sorriso com Sakura, o que a deixou um pouco envergonhada.

Tiveram uma janta agradável, Fuutie cozinhava muito bem e tinha tido alguma pouca ajuda de Sakura que havia feito a salada. Conversaram um pouco e Shaoran se preparou para voltar para casa, já passava das dez horas e no outro dia ele teria que acordar cedo para trabalhar. Despediu-se de todos e começou o caminho.

  
  


Perto dali o capitão Anzen perguntava ao um aldeão se ele sabia a quem pertencia a flauta, o aldeão, por sua vez, viu Shaoran e o indicou com o dedo, fazendo Anzen ir até ele.

"Tu és o dono deste instrumento?" – Anzen perguntou seguido pelos soldados.

"Minha flauta!" – Shaoran disse alegre por ver seu bem mais valioso o qual julgava ter perdido, mas logo foi tomado pela desconfiança ao ver que era o capitão quem o trazia. – "Posso saber onde…" – foi interrompido pela voz autoritária do homem.

"Onde está a princesa?" – perguntou se aproximando de Li, que recuou um passo.

"Princesa? Que princesa?" – Shaoran perguntou completamente confuso.

"Ora não te faças de bobo, rapaz... Diga logo onde está a princesa, se não quiser que as coisas fiquem ainda mais complicadas para ti…" – Anzen disse totalmente furioso, odiava pessoas que se faziam de sonsas.

"Já disse que não sei de princesa alguma... Sou um pobre aldeão, como posso conhecer alguém tão nobre?" – Shaoran respondeu no mesmo tom que o capitão, só que na sua voz havia um pouco de ironia.

"Soldados, levem-no para a masmorra!" – Anzen ordenou aos homens que o acompanhavam. – "Se este homem não quer nos dizer o paradeiro da princesa por bem, fará isso por mal!" – sentenciou.

Shaoran viu os soldados se aproximando e, por reflexo, deu alguns passos para trás tomando a distância necessária para proteger-se. Não era próprio dele desistir sem lutar. O primeiro homem que se aproximou, levou um forte soco na altura do estômago, dobrando-se sobre o próprio corpo e um chute indo parar alguns metros longe.

'E quem disse que é perda de tempo trabalhar tanto tempo com uma enxada?' – pensou consigo mesmo orgulhoso da própria força. 

Os outros soldados, ao verem o que aconteceu, posicionaram-se em volta dele aproximando-se ao mesmo tempo. Shaoran conseguiu ainda acertar um chute forte em um deles e um par de socos em outro, mas estava em desvantagem. Seguraram-no pelos braços enquanto se debatia e deram-lhe alguns socos, antes de desacordá-lo com uma pancada na nuca.

Anzen ordenou que dois dos soldados o levassem para o palácio e olhou em volta, percebendo que os aldeões estavam vendo o que acontecia pelas janelas de suas casas. Olhou para o primeiro soldado a investir contra o rapaz e lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação que o deixou apavorado. O rapaz começou a correr acompanhando a pequena tropa que voltava para o castelo, sendo seguido pelo capitão que caminhava com seu ar autoritário.

  
  


Sakura ajudava Fuutie a adiantar algumas coisas para o dia seguinte. Viu Meiling dormindo sentada sobre a mesa e sorriu suavemente. Pegou-a no colo e foi levá-la para o quarto.

Fuutie ouviu alguém bater na porta e foi atender, apesar de estranhar o horário. Quando a abriu viu uma de suas vizinhas parecendo ofegante.

"Sra. Tanashi, o que…" – foi interrompida pela voz amedrontada da mulher de cabelos prateados.

"Fuutie, os guardas do palácio o levaram!… Levaram o jovem Li!" – disse deixando a irmã do rapaz em choque.

  
  


**_Continua…_**

******************

**N/A –**

Nina: Gente, desculpa pela demora... é que meu uso no computador anda racionado, porque meu querido irmão acha que eu estou 'viciada' em computador !

Mas milhões de desculpas pela demora e espero que vocês tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo. Muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews e aos que não mandaram, mas leram... Por favor, mandem, é muito importante, mais uma vez muitíssimo obrigada. Beijos, Nina.   
  


**Yoruki:** Oi, pessoal!... Eu queria pedir mil desculpas por não termos postado o capítulo na semana passada,… mas eu e a Nina não conseguimos nos encontrar para acertarmos as notas... Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e continuem a acompanhar a estória, pois é agora que as coisas começam a ficar complicadas para 'A Princesa e o Plebeu' dessa fic.

Beijos.

  
  


Até o próximo capítulo…

**Yasashiko-chan.**


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Dreams Come True**  
Capítulo Quatro

Fuutie olhava incrédula para a senhora à sua frente. Não podia ser verdade o que a mulher acabara de lhe dizer, seu irmãozinho não podia ter sido preso.  
Sakura voltou do quarto de Meiling. Estava já com suas roupas de dormir, pronta para se deitar. Estranhou a forma em que encontrou a mais velha das irmãs Li.  
"Aconteceu algo, Sra. Fuutie?" – perguntou preocupada enquanto se aproximava. Não obteve resposta, então, olhou para a mulher à porta, que parecia tão ou mais transtornada.  
Sentiu uma pressão no peito e, repentinamente, seus pensamentos foram para Shaoran.  
"Oh, Céus! Aconteceu algo com ele…" – surpreendeu-se ao perceber que falara aquilo. Conseguiu atrair a atenção das duas mulheres.  
"Hanako…" – Fuutie pronunciou atordoada. – "Meu irmão foi preso!" – disse com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.  
A princesa arregalou os olhos meneando a cabeça negativamente e abafando um grito com as mãos.  
"Mas, por quê?" – quis saber a jovem de olhos verdes. – "Shaoran não fez nada errado…" – falou abaixando a cabeça.  
"Os guardas que o levaram estavam procurando pela princesa…" – a senhora Tanashi se pronunciou. A jovem balançava com força a cabeça negativamente enquanto dava alguns passos para trás.  
"É… é tudo mi-minha culpa…" – murmurou sentindo seus olhos arderem. Fuutie olhou convalescida para a garota. Aproximou-se dela abraçando-a carinhosamente.  
"Não foi tua culpa, minha querida…" – disse tentando passar para a menina uma calma que estava longe de sentir.  
"Não, tu não entendes…" – afastou-se. – "Sinto muito por teu irmão, mas não te preocupes!" – forçou um sorriso. Fuutie olhava confusa para aquela moça a quem já considerava uma irmã. Reparou em algo diferente em seu olhar, tão distante da costumeira insegurança. – "Irei tirar Shaoran da prisão!" – assegurou, embora sua voz estivesse cheia de tristeza. – "Nem que para isso precise voltar para minha gaiola dourada…" – declarou tentando não chorar e retirou-se da sala deixando para trás as mulheres confusas.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Sakura voltou a sala usando o mesmo vestido verde que usava quando fugiu e segurando a capa escura em sua mão. Olhou para Fenmei, que fora chamada enquanto estava ausente, e depois para Fuutie e para a Sra. Tanashi, respirou fundo e, enquanto ia em direção a porta, colocou o capuz sobre os ombros.  
"Aonde vais a esta hora?" – Fenmei perguntou assustada. Sem voltar-se para a mulher a jovem parou e abaixou a cabeça.  
"Vou ao palácio!" – respondeu segurando a porta.  
"E o que pensas em fazer quando chegar lá?" – Fuutie perguntou desesperada. – "Pular os muros para poder entrar?".  
Virou-se para trás com lágrimas nos olhos e um triste sorriso. Balançou negativamente a cabeça.  
"Não!… Eu pretendo entrar pela porta da frente…" – declarou cobrindo a cabeça e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.  
Caminhava com passos apressados, tinha medo de acabar perdendo a coragem de voltar ao palácio. Não poderia deixar o rapaz preso lá por sua causa, principalmente depois de tudo o que ele fez por ela. Perguntava-se como descobriram que ele a estava ajudando. Descobriria cedo ou tarde. Observava o incomum movimento de pessoas pelas ruelas do vilarejo, os guardas deixaram o povo em polvorosa. As pessoas a olhavam desconfiadas das portas de suas casas. O tempo parecia correr e ela logo se viu em frente aos portões do castelo. Reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e ergueu sua voz para que os guardas do portão a ouvissem.  
"Abram os portões!" – ordenou. Logo dois soldados olharam da janela da torre de vigília. Várias pessoas olhavam, mantendo distância, o que se desenrolava ali.  
"Quem tu pensas que é para ordenar-nos tal coisa?" – perguntou o vigia que estava no comando. A garota ergueu um pouco a cabeça e tirou o capuz, fazendo os dois homens arregalarem os olhos.  
"Penso que sou a princesa deste castelo, e ordeno que abram os portões. Imediatamente!" – pronunciou tendo seu desejo atendido ao mesmo tempo.  
Podia ouvir vários murmúrios atrás de si. Os portões logo estavam completamente abertos a sua frente. Preparou-se para voltar à fortaleza onde era prisioneira, quando ouviu a voz de Fuutie a lhe chamar. Voltou-se para vê-la.  
"Hanako!… Não faças isso!" – pediu passando pela comoção de pessoas. A 'menina' sorriu e voltou-se para frente adentrando a casa nobre. Os soldados faziam reverência quando ela passava.  
"Fechem os portões e avisem que ao rei que a princesa retornou!" – disse o vigia. Os portões eram fechados e alguns homens corriam para cumprir a ordem que lhes foi dada.  
Fuutie permaneceu olhando o portão fechado durante um bom tempo.  
"Oh, meu Deus! Ela é a princesa!" – murmurou abismada.

Esperava na sala por seus pais. Tirara a capa e a deixara sobre uma poltrona. Andava devagar pelo recinto observando aquela ostentação com peso no coração. Sentia-se tão deslocada ali. As portas se abriram atraindo sua atenção.  
"Sakura!… Minha querida!" – disse Nadeshiko correndo até ela e abraçando-a. – "Ficamos tão preocupados… Não sabíamos o que poderia ter acontecido contigo…" – afastou-se com lágrimas de emoção nos olhos.  
"Não te preocupes, minha mãe!" – ela disse sentindo-se culpada pela preocupação que causou.  
"O que foi que aconteceu, meu bem?" – Fujitaka pronunciou-se. – "Fizeram algum mal a ti, lá fora?" – perguntou ao vê-la tão desanimada. Sakura sorriu balançando negativamente a cabeça.  
"Não, papai!" – respirou profundamente. – "Apesar de não saberem quem eu era, todos foram muito gentis comigo!…" – lembrou-se de forma gentil dos amigos que fizera.  
"Mas olha só para o que estás vestindo, minha filha!" – a rainha exclamou. – "Precisas te trocar. Isso não é traje para uma princesa…".  
"Mamãe, por favor,…" – interrompeu a sentença ao ver o capitão entrar pela porta. Ele prestou reverência.  
"Alteza, fico feliz por ver que estás bem…" – pronunciou de cabeça baixa. Sakura olhou-o de forma séria.  
"Anzen, um homem foi preso há pouco tempo por seus homens e trazido ao palácio…" – viu o homem arregalar os olhos. – "Quero que o libertes imediatamente!" – ordenou.  
"Mas de quem estás falando, minha filha?" – Fujitaka perguntou, confuso. A princesa voltou-se para seu pai e suspirou.  
"O nome dele é Shaoran Li, ele e suas irmãs me acolheram enquanto eu estava no vilarejo…" – explicou.  
"Eu nem ao menos sabia que alguém havia sido trazido para o palácio hoje…" – Fujitaka comentou olhando para Anzen com desconfiança.  
"Perdão, majestade, mas não queria incomodá-lo antes de encontrar a princesa…" – desculpou-se rapidamente e voltou-se para a garota. – "O rapaz foi preso sob a suspeita de tê-la seqüestrado, milady!…" – disse tentando explicar-se.  
"Não te faças de bobo, capitão!" – ela esbravejou, surpreendendo a seus pais e ao próprio capitão. – "Sabes muito bem que ninguém me tirou do palácio. Eu saí sozinha…" – declarou irritada.  
"Eu acredito que tenhamos que conversar a respeito disso, Sakura…" – Fujitaka disse calmamente. – "Mas agora não é o melhor momento para isso. Vejo que estás cansada, seria melhor ires descansar…" – aconselhou, vendo-a acalmar-se.  
"Está bem!" – decidiu acatar a ordem do pai. Calmamente olhou para Anzen. – "Apenas quero que libertes o Sr. Li, capitão, e amanhã de manhã traga-o até mim. Tenho uma divida para com ele e sua família…" – disse andando para a porta. – "E, Anzen, é melhor que ele não tenha um arranhão, sequer!" – ameaçou saindo em seguida.  
Fujitaka e Nadeshiko se entreolharam confusos com a atitude da filha. Nunca antes ela se comportara daquela forma. Decidiram deixar o assunto para o dia seguinte e, também, se retiraram.  
Anzen permaneceu parado no salão, olhando para a porta. Estava furioso. Quem aquela garotinha pensava que era para tratá-lo daquela forma? Já estava cansado de apenas receber ordens e ser rebaixado. Sempre fora fiel para com Tomoeda e o que ganhara com isso? Absolutamente nada. Tinha que descontar sua raiva em alguém e, já que não podia fazer nada contra a menininha petulante, sabia perfeitamente quem seria o alvo.  
"Senhor, ordeno que soltem o prisioneiro?" – um soldado perguntou.  
"Não!" – respondeu com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. "Continue a interrogá-lo…" – olhou para o soldado de forma ameaçadora. – "Amanhã o soltaremos, sem que ele passe pela princesa…" – começou a caminhar para a saída. – "Isso se ele agüentar até amanhã!" – disse dando ênfase ao 'se'.  
O soldado engoliu em seco ao pensar que estaria desobedecendo a uma ordem da princesa ao fazer a vontade do capitão, mas não ousaria desafiá-lo. Não era inexperiente a esse ponto.

Eriol não conseguia dormir, estava preocupado com sua prima, mas não era só isso que o fazia perder o sono. Uma pessoa muito especial fazia-lhe perder a noção de tempo e espaço, quando olhava para seus lindos olhos violetas ou sentia seu suave perfume de flores do campo. Imaginar-se longe dela o maltratava e sabia que ela também sofreria ao descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas o que poderia fazer? Decidiu dar uma volta pelo castelo, não queria passar mais uma noite virando-se de um lado para outro da cama.  
Ao sair do quarto deparou-se com uma pessoa, andando rapidamente pelo corredor e parecia chorar, pois soluçava... Enquanto se aproximava reparou nas roupas que vestia, aparentava ser uma camponesa, mas o que ela estaria fazendo ali? Não entendeu muito bem, até que a mulher virou-se para ele e pôde reconhecer os olhos verdes da prima. Estavam meio vermelhos, provavelmente, havia chorado e ainda iria chorar muito pela tristeza que seus olhos mostravam. Tentou aproximar-se para saber o que acontecia, mas ela saiu correndo ao vê-lo e trancou-se em um dos quartos do majestoso castelo.

"Olá, Sr. Li! Vamos nos divertir um pouco?" – Anzen falou entrando na cela da masmorra, com um sorriso nada amigo, o que fez Shaoran estremecer, pois já estava bem machucado para conseguir proteger-se.

Continua…

**********************

**N/A-**

**Yoruki:** *desviando de um ovo podre e uma pedra* Er... olá para todos!!... *sem graça desviando de um saco de meias sujas* Se vocês puderem parar de jogar as coisas em cima de mim eu conseguiria falar e explicar a todos o que aconteceu... 

**Nina:** *se escondendo atrás de Yoru* É sim, se voces forem pacientes e bonzinhos nós contamos*se encolhendo* Foi poque nós nao conseguiamos nos encontrar na net, porque andaram acontecendo uns problemas e... Ai, nos desculpem, por favor 

**Yoruki:** *percebendo que o número de objetos lançados em nossa direção diminuiu*... Bem, a Nina está com o tempo de uso do computador racionado e eu não posso mais usar o computador de casa durante a semana (teoricamente), no final de semana não conseguimos nos falar e foi por isso que não trouxemos o capítulo antes... 

**Nina:** *balançando a cabeça freneticamente *Isso mesmo, nao temos mais o tempo que tinhamos antes, afinal, as minhas provas começaram, meu professor de matematica nao vai com a minha cara, aquele... Isso nao vem ao caso...Mas o capitulo está compensado, o Eriol apareceu e em quem será que ele está pensando? Non faço a minima idéia *ironica* 

**Yoruki:** Prometemos que compensaremos a todos, mas para isso precisaremos de tempo e é por esse motivo que... *começando a sair de fininho* nós passaremos a postar os capítulos quinzenalmente... *correndo para trás da Nina enquanto um tijolo voa em minha direção*... Eu não posso fazer nada, gente... Vocês já devem estar bravos por causa do outro fic, e eu ainda faço isso, não é?... Mas eu juro que não quero morrer... 

**Nina:** Ai*com medo* Isso acontece, voces querem semanalmente ou querem uma historia de qualidade quinzenalmente?*tentando justificar e vendo as pessoas pensarem*Vamo lá gente, nos entendam, por favor!*sorrindo*E Tão perto, tão longe é semanalmente, vamos lá! 

**Yoruki:** Isso mesmo e Suteki da ne é quinzenal, mas será postado em semanas alternadas com Dreams Come True... *abrindo um sorriso forçado* 

**Nina:** *vendo que o pessoal se acalmou* Entao é isso gente, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e por favor non custa nada clicar no go lá embaixo e deixar seu comentario né? Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. 

**Yoruki:** Isso mesmo deixem reviews... Isso é muito importante... Beijos e até o próximo capítulo... 

**Yasashiko-chan**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Dreams Come True**  
Capítulo Cinco

  
  
  


"Já me diverti o bastante." - Anzen falou saindo da cela, mas antes se virou para Li. - "Tu queres aquela tua flautinha para ajudar a passar o tempo?" - Shaoran só levantou um pouco sua cabeça, ele podia estar todo machucado, mas nunca iria perder seu orgulho. Anzen não percebeu a expressão do rapaz e jogou a flauta sobre ele. - "Toma! Isto não me interessa…".

Ele estava sozinho e todo machucado… Não entendia que história de princesa era essa, a única pessoa que havia conhecido recentemente era a bela Hanako. Ela tinha realmente mãos delicadas para uma camponesa e era dona de uma beleza muito especial, era misteriosa e nunca soubera exatamente de onde ela tinha vindo, mas ela não se comportava como uma princesa também. A única saída que via para aliviar a dor e dissipar seus pensamentos foi tocar sua flauta, a melodia começou calma e delicada e logo foi saindo mais alto e um pouco mais animada.

  
  
  


Sakura estava presa de novo, fora obrigada a voltar ao castelo se quisesse Shaoran vivo. Como ele a encantava, era honesto, bonito e respeitava todos os seres da face da terra, ele sim, era realmente um nobre, foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao escutar o som da flauta que sempre lhe embalava o sono e concluiu que vinha da masmorra, nada a impediria naquele momento, queria ver quem a envolvia tanto com o simples tocar de um instrumento. Colocou a capa sobre os ombros e repetiu todas as ações do dia em que fugira do castelo, até sair de seu quarto e prosseguiu andando sorrateiramente pelo jardim. Finalmente iria conhecê-lo, a cada passo que dava em direção à masmorra ficava mais nervosa, chegando ao local o som da flauta foi interrompido. Não podia ser, ela havia despistado a segurança novamente e feito todo aquele trajeto para acabar sem descobrir quem era...

Pensando que sua viagem estava perdida, teve a idéia de verificar se Shaoran fora realmente solto. Começou a procurar entre as celas, os corredores daquele local eram sujos e iluminados por poucas tochas, sendo praticamente impossível ver qualquer coisa… Andou mais um pouco e reparou que dentro de uma das celas um homem estava sentado de cabeça baixa. Era ele! Sakura sabia que era.

"Shaoran?" - ela chamou com medo. Ele levantou um pouco a cabeça e Sakura tampou a boca com a própria mão para não gritar. Ele estava todo machucado, como puderam ser tão cruéis? Ela ordenara que ele fosse liberto. Sentiu lágrimas tomarem conta de seus olhos, mas decidiu ser forte, tinha que ajudá-lo a sair dali antes de qualquer outra coisa.

"Hanako?…" - a voz dele mostrava o quanto ele estava assustado com a presença dela ali. - "O que estás fazendo aqui? Tu és maluca? Saias!" - ele falou atropelando as palavras e tentando levantar-se.

"Não, eu vou te tirar daqui, não faças movimentos bruscos, podes machucar-te ainda mais…" - ela falou procurando a chave e encontrando um molho em cima de um barril ali perto. Deu um belo sorriso ao pegá-las.

"Não faças isso Hanako, tu podes ser presa também, sabes que esses homens não têm pena de ninguém." - ele falou conseguindo finalmente ficar de pé.

"Já está feito…" - ela disse abrindo a cela. - "Não te preocupes, nada irá nos acontecer." - assegurou sem perceber que alguém se aproximava.

"Posso saber o que a mocinha está tentando fazer?" - Anzen perguntou segurando Sakura pelo pescoço, o que deu um grande susto nela.

"Estou tirando este homem desse lugar horrível!" - ela respondeu simplesmente, recuperada do susto, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Shaoran ficou assustado ao ver o jeito com que ela lidava com as coisas.

"Pois eu digo que ele não vai sair daqui, por desejo seu ou capricho daquela princesa imbecil..." - Anzen falou com raiva. - "Acho que a senhorita merece receber um castigo."

"Tu és quem sabes…" - ela falou e logo tirou o capuz da cabeça. - "Se quiseres pegar a corte marcial por ousares machucar-me…" - encarou friamente o homem.

"Não pode ser…" - Anzen falou, soltando Sakura e, logo em seguida, fazendo reverência, estava completamente envergonhado e Shaoran mostrava-se confuso com tudo aquilo. Ao ver que o aldeão não se curvara, Anzen deu-lhe um chute nas pernas para que ele se abaixasse.

"Pare com isso agora Anzen..." - ordenou, com lágrimas voltando a seus olhos. - "Meu pai ficará muito desapontado contigo." - ela falou ressentida. - "Agora, ajude-me a levar Shaoran para o castelo, para que cuidemos desses machucados…".

"Sim, alteza." - Anzen falou pegando um braço do rapaz e pondo em seu ombro.

"Esperem!" - Shaoran falou cansado. - "Então, tu és a princesa?" - perguntou com um fio de voz.

"Nós conversaremos mais tarde está bem? Agora tu precisas cuidar destes ferimentos." - ela disse passando a mão no rosto do rapaz vendo que ele desfalecia. Acompanhou Anzen para ter certeza de que teria suas ordens obedecidas dessa vez.

Quando chegaram ao castelo, Anzen sentia-se terrivelmente humilhado, Sakura pediu ajuda a uma das criadas do palácio e sua grande amiga, Rika, que estava preocupada com o estado do rapaz, ele estava muito machucado e fraco. Com a bagunça toda, Fujitaka e Nadeshiko acordaram assustados e foram ver o que acontecia em sua residência.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" - Fujitaka perguntou vendo sua filha chorar, enquanto Eriol tentava animá-la.

"Esse monstro quase matou o Shaoran." - Sakura falou levantando-se e olhando com ódio para Anzen.

"O rapaz que estava na masmorra?" - Nadeshiko perguntou serena tentando manter um clima melhor.

"Sim, agora a senhorita Rika está cuidando dele, minha tia." - Eriol respondeu, Sakura já havia contado-lhe tudo.

"Anzen nós precisamos conversar. Acompanhe-me. Agora!" - o rei ordenou sendo seguido pelo capitão.

  
  
  


O tempo parecia correr de forma lenta enquanto a jovem princesa aguardava que Rika saísse do quarto, trazendo notícias. Não estava mais chorando, Eriol a convencera de que isso não ajudaria o tempo a passar mais rápido, muito menos a desfazer o que já ocorrera. Esfregava as mãos de forma angustiada enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, atenta a qualquer ruído, por menor que fosse.

"Acalma-te, minha filha…" - Nadeshiko pronunciou com a voz tranqüila. - "Rika é uma garota habilidosa na arte da cura, sabes que ela não permitiria que algo ruim acontecesse com aquele rapaz…" - sorriu, ao ver Sakura relaxando os ombros e respirando profundamente. Ficou alguns minutos observando a lua pela janela, que já se encontrava baixa, antes de ouvir a porta do quarto onde Rika tratava os ferimentos de Li se abrir.

A criada estava bastante cansada e carregava uma bacia, com vários panos sujos de sangue, mas mantinha um sorriso gentil no rosto.

"Como ele está, Rika?" - Sakura perguntou à jovem tão logo esta passou pela porta.

"Foi muito maltratado, recebeu feridas profundas, mas como logo foi tratado, irá se recuperar rapidamente…" - afirmou confiante. - "Só é necessário que repouse e tudo estará bem!" - sorriu para a princesa que abaixou a cabeça, em uma breve prece em agradecimento.

"Posso vê-lo?" - questionou como se pedisse por autorização. Rika riu um pouco.

"Acho que, se queres realmente vê-lo, não sou eu quem poderá impedi-la, alteza…" - comentou, fazendo-a ficar sem graça. Sakura olhou de Eriol para sua mãe e, vendo que nenhum dos dois se opunha, adentrou calmamente o dormitório.

Aproximou-se lentamente da cama, onde o rapaz descansava, respirando pesadamente. Os ferimentos deveriam estar doendo muito. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama observando-o distraidamente. Sentiu lágrimas voltarem a umedecer-lhe os olhos. Se ele estava naquele estado era por culpa sua, se não tivesse saído do palácio nunca teriam se conhecido e ele não teria sido preso e maltratado daquela forma. Enxugou-as rapidamente, antes que escorressem. Puxou uma cadeira que estava no canto do quarto e sentou-se, mantendo-se na vigília. Não permitiria que mais nada de mal acontecesse a ele.

  
  
  


Fujitaka caminhava em silêncio de um lado a outro pela sala do trono. Tinha uma rígida expressão em seu rosto geralmente tão tranqüilo. Parava, encarava o capitão do palácio e voltava a caminhar, sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Aquela atitude deixava Anzen nitidamente assustado. O rei estava parecendo uma fera enjaulada, esperando o momento certo de atacar. Finalmente parou, sentando-se em sua poltrona, encarando fixamente o homem com uma mão apoiando o queixo. Fez um gesto com a mão para que o oficial se aproximasse, sendo imediatamente obedecido.

"Tu sabes, capitão, que estou desapontado contigo!" - começou, com a voz baixa, tentando não perder a paciência. - "Suportei tua falha na segurança quando minha filha saiu, a demora em encontrá-la, sendo que em nenhum momento saiu da vila…" - respirou profundamente, fazendo uma breve pausa. - "E até mesmo compreendo que tenhas trazido o rapaz para o palácio sem meu conhecimento, no intuito de não me perturbar, uma vez que estamos com visitas…" - mantinha a voz num tom ponderado. - "Mas por Deus, homem, onde estavas com a cabeça ao fazeres tal ato de barbaridade com um de meus vassalos?" - bradou, repentinamente socando com o punho o braço do trono. - "E desobedecendo a uma ordem direta e clara de minha filha, tua princesa…" - fez uma nova pausa, tornando a acalmar-se.

"Perdão, majestade, mas…" - foi interrompido por um gesto das mãos do rei, junto a um olhar de reprovação.

"Tens ciência de que sempre o tive em grande estima, mas não posso tolerar tal atrocidade vinda do palácio…" - continuou. - "Tenho um dever para com meu povo, assim como eles o têm para comigo e não posso permitir que tais atos voltem a se repetir, por este motivo é que irás deixar o cargo de capitão e passarás a cuidar do estábulo…" - declarou calmamente, fazendo o homem a sua frente arregalar os olhos. - "Ficarás neste encargo até que tenhas condições de retomar teu posto…" - agitou levemente a mão direita, dispensando-o e massageando levemente a têmpora. Teria que conversar com o soldado que assumiria o lugar de Anzen agora.

  
  
  


Sakura cochilava, permanecendo sentada ao lado da cama de Shaoran. Tinha uma das mãos do rapaz segura entre as suas na intenção de dar a ele algum conforto. O camponês começou a murmurar algo ficando um pouco agitado e despertando a princesa. Ela levantou-se, passando levemente a mão sobre a fronte do rapaz e constatando que ele tinha febre. Rapidamente mergulhou um tecido limpo em uma abica de água e, torcendo-o, passou-o levemente no rosto suado do rapaz, voltando a banhá-lo. Quando depositou o tecido frio sobre a face dele novamente, teve seu punho seguro pela mão do moribundo. 

Li abriu lentamente seus olhos, tendo a visão turva pelo cansaço e pela febre, demorou algum tempo até que o rosto da jovem a sua frente entrasse em foco.

"Hanako…" - murmurou fracamente com a boca seca. A princesa sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo nome com o qual se apresentara. Não tentou detê-las, no entanto.

"Perdoa-me, Li!…" - pediu lamuriando-se enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Shaoran arregalou ligeiramente os olhos lembrando-se de algo que ouviu antes de perder os sentidos na masmorra. - "É culpa minha estares machucado desta forma…" - murmurou, sentindo-o secar seu rosto, com um doce sorriso.

"Não é culpa tua,… alteza…" - pronunciou lentamente tentando levantar-se, mas sendo impedido pela garota que o segurava pelos ombros mantendo-o deitado. - "A culpa foi toda minha…" - sussurrou, deixando-a confusa. - "Eu deveria ter percebido que não eras uma camponesa…" - a febre fazia com que seus olhos pesassem e fosse aos poucos perdendo os sentidos. - "Não poderias ser uma camponesa…" - murmurou com um fio de voz, voltando a dormir em seguida.

"O-o que quiseste dizer com isso?" - ela perguntou suavemente, acariciando a face vermelha pela febre do aldeão. Suspirou pensativa, teria que aguardar que ele despertasse novamente.

Ergueu o corpo, vendo os raios do sol entrando pela grossa cortina do aposento, formando pilares de luz que tocavam alguns pontos do chão, das paredes e do leito onde o jovem descansava. Levantou-se reparando nas roupas de Li que estavam amontoadas sobre uma cômoda. Foi até elas, pensando que deveria pedir por novas peças de vestimenta para ele, pois as que usava estavam surradas e ensangüentadas. Tocou-as percebendo que havia algo escondido sob o tecido. Arregalou os olhos ao erguer as vestes do rapaz, vendo o objeto que estava oculto. Desviou lentamente o olhar para Shaoran abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

'Então, eras tu…' - pensou com um olhar sereno sobre ele.

  
  
  


Continua…

**********************

N/A - 

Nina: Gente, por favor quero que me desculpem, pois a demora toda desse capitulo é culpa exclusivamente minha... Eu andei meio sem vontade de fazer nada esses ultimos dias e a Yoru me mandou para postar porque estava com problemas... Mas não deu mesmo, eu andava muito mal e só hoje que eu fui dar uma melhorada... Me desculpem mesmo... Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capitulo e obrigada aos que me compreenderam... Beijos

  
  
  


Yoru: Bem,... o que aconteceu foi o seguinte: O capítulo já estava pronto, mas apenas o recebi revisado no domingo, no entanto, eu estava sem computador aquele final de semana (estava na manutenção), então eu enviei o arquivo segunda-feira para que a Nina o postasse... o e-mail acabou voltando, então, eu o reenviei na quarta-feira. Só que a Nina estava sem ânimo para escrever qualquer coisa e não a encontrei no fds seguinte. Ontem eu a encontrei on-line, e nós conversamos um pouco. Ela escreveu a nota para que eu postasse o capítulo, mas acabei tendo que sair antes de conseguir fazendo isso... *esgotada* … afff… isso cansa!… De qualquer forma, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos. Prometemos nos empenhar para que isso não volte a acontecer... Beijinhos.

  
  
  


Até o próximo capítulo...

**Yasashiko-chan**


End file.
